NatTreasure Sadusky's Pride
by Lantana75
Summary: Ian's cousin kidnaps Sadusky's adult daughter and demands he free Ian from prison and get Ben to find him a treasure.
1. Taken

**Summer - 2014**

In his office, FBI Section Chief Peter Sadusky was talking with his long-time friend, now-famous treasure-hunter Ben Gates.

"What's your next target?," Peter asked.

"Somebody was in town from Arkansas recently and told me that there have been rumors of treasure left by Jesse James in northeastern part of the state, near the Mississippi River Valley," Ben told him. "She said I should go for that."

"Even if that's true, it's nothing compared to the things you have already found," Peter pointed out.

"I bet that's true," Ben agreed.

In the lobby, a brunette young woman with brown eyes walked in. From her desk, Agent Melissa Dawes saw her come in. Melissa Dawes had worked with Peter on the search for the Declaration when Ben took it in 2004. She was now good friends with Peter's daughter.

"Hey, Irene," Melissa greeted.

"Hi, Melissa," Irene smiled. "Is my father busy? In a meeting? I've got his lunch."

"I'll go check with him," Melissa said.

Irene brought her father lunch every day from the café nearby. Irene sat down to wait as her friend left the lobby. Moments later, Melissa came back and told Irene she could go on up.

In Peter's office, Irene stepped in.

"Ben, this is my lovely daughter, Irene," Peter introduced. "She's my pride and joy."

"Hello, Irene," Ben greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Irene said as she set the bag on the desk.

"Likewise," Ben said.

"I'm going shopping with Karyn and Valerie for awhile," Irene told her father. "I'll be home about seven tonight."

"Keep your cellular phone with you and turned on," Peter insisted.

"I will," Irene promised. "I'll see you later, Daddy." Irene hugged her father and left the office.

"I finally met your elusive daughter," Ben smiled. "She's pretty."

"She's twenty-one, but has the heart of a 15-year-old," Peter said. "She'll be 22 in August. I don't parade her around because I want to keep her safe from certain people. People in prison have too much time on their hands to plot revenge." He sighed. "My son died nine years ago and my wife died two years ago," he went on. "That girl is all that I have."

"She has your eyes," Ben said.

"And my hands, said her mother," Peter said. "She's all I have in this world. I want her to outlive me."

"You may be more aware of what goes on than other parents," Ben pointed out. "You see awful things all the time. You've been in law-enforcement for quite awhile and God only knows what you've seen, the victims you've dealt with. You obviously don't want her to be hurt."

"Or worse," Peter said. "I can't lose her, Ben. I would die for her."

Ben nodded. "Abbigail wants kids," he said.

"Go for it," Peter said. "Raising kids is a reward, not a burden. I love that girl more than life itself."

"I can see that," Ben said. "When you talk about her, you smile a real smile."

Peter laughed. "Having a family is a great thing, Ben," he said. "You should take a long break from the treasure-hunting and raise a kid or two. You've got more than enough anyway."

"That I do, but I don't brag about it," Ben said.

"I want to do something for her for her birthday this August," Peter said. "But I'm not exactly rich."

"What did you have in mind?," Ben asked.

"She loves whales and dolphins," Peter said. "She would love a whale-watching trip in Florida. They dio that off the coast of Miami."

"Don't dwell on what you can't do, Pete," Ben said. "She loves you, no matter what. I could see that when she hugged you. You can do no wrong in hewr eyes."

Ben and Abbigail sat in a booth at a café.

"You met Irene?," Abbigail asked.

"You knew about her?," Ben asked.

"She worked with a temp agency at the Archives about a year before you did what you did," Abbigail said. "She's sweet. She must be twenty now."

"Twenty-two in August," Ben told her. "She has her dad's eyes. And according to her late mother, she also has her dad's hands. He prefers to keep her out of his job. He's afraid that somebody may use her to take revenge on him."

"Any law-enforcement officer has that fear," Abbigail said.

"I'm gonna do something for Pete this summer," Ben said. "He wants to take Irene on a whale-watching trip in Miami for her birthday, but he can't afford it. So, I am gonna buy that for them and have them sent anonymously to Peter by mail."

"Ben, that's awesome," Abbigail said. "He and Irene will both appreciate that!"

"Pete's a great friend," Ben said. "I don't have many friends. But he and Riley are the best friends I have."

Rain poured as an old sedan drove slowly along a lonely stretch of highway. The driver parked among a thick patch of trees. A loud siren sounded. The driver looked around anxiously.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered, as if somebody was listening.

A blonde man suddenly jumped into the car.

"Ian, you made it!," the driver exclaimed, pleased.

"Let's go!," Ian Howe ordered. "Go, Lucas! Go!"

Lucas punched the accelerator and the car took off.

"I knew I could trust you, cousin," Ian said as he hid in the floor of the car's backseat. Lucas drove through a road in the woods. The narrow road seemed more suited for a horse and carriage rather than the horseless carriage.

"We did it, Ian," Lucas said as they came to an almost-deserted road that was barely lit. "You can come up now."

"Got my clothes?," Ian asked.

"In the trunk," Lucas said. "There's a roach motel ahead. I got a room so you can shower and change."

Moments later, the beat-up sedan pulled into the lot near a room. Ian rushed in as Lucas carried a bag into the room. Lucas turned on the 'no cable' TV as he heard the shower running.

Once Ian was ready, the cousins left as quickly as they arrived. Ian hadn't changed much at all since he had gone to federal prison in 2004 after he was cheated out of the Templar Treasure. He had been plotting his revenge against everyone: Ben, Abbigail, Riley, and Peter. He felt that the FBI had done the wrong thing listening to Peter and putting him in prison rather than Ben. After all, Ben was the one that actually left the building with the document in his hands. He knew that Ben was friends with Peter now. He felt he could use that.

Lucas drove into town early the next morning.

"First, we find Gates," Ian said.

"I say we go after that FBI guy that arrested you," Lucas said. "He could be a big catch and a difficult one."

Ian thought. "Does he have any family?," he asked.

"I only know that his wife died a few years ago," Lucas said. "I don't know if he's got any kids or siblings."

"We watch him for awhile," Ian said. "We learn. We'll follow him home from the office and work from there."

"I got some guys rounded up," Lucas said. "They were also arrested by that guy and want to get him back. I think we can trust them."

"Let's do it," Ian said. "He may be working now."

Lucas drove downtown and parked near the FBI Building. He and Ian watched and waited. After an hour, Lucas jumped up.

"Elvis has left the building," Lucas said, pointing.

"That is Sadusky," Ian confirmed. "Follow him."

Lucas followed Peter's car. At home, Peter parked in his garage and went into his house.

"Home sweet home," Ian said. "Now we watch to see if anyone else lives here."

The two men watched the house until sunset. A dark blue 2000 Mustang drove into the driveway. A young brunette woman got out of the car and shut the door. She disappeared behind the house.

"Maybe that's his daughter," Lucas said. "She looks about twenty to twenty-five."

"She could be our target," Ian said. "Let's get back to the hotel and see what we can find online."

At the hotel, Lucas scoured the internet. "Got a Facebook page," he finally said. Everyone gathered around. "This is the lady we just saw at the agent's home. Her name is Irene Sadusky and she is twenty-two and she is his daughter. Look at her profile: 'I live with my father in DC, my mother died, my brother died, my father is FBI and very good at it, I am so proud of him.' Then it goes into things such as her likes and dislikes and things like that."

"We take the girl," Ian said. "When we're finished, he'll do whatever we want him to do. We watch that house and get the daughter's routine down to the last detail."

Irene was never aware or even suspected she was being watched or followed. She went on about her business; shopping, going out, seeing her friends, and more. She walked her dog, a Pug named Lilo, every day along the sidewalks in her neighborhood. She usually had her iPod on when she did this.

"That's our shot," Ian said. "She'll never hear us with that thing in her ears."

One evening, Irene was leaving with Lilo on her yellow leash when the sedan stopped near her. Irene jumped. Lilo barked. Ian jumped from the slow-moving car and grabbed Irene at the waist and began to pull her to the vehicle. Irene kicked, struggled, and screamed.

Lilo barked wildly and grabbed Lucas' ankle in her teeth, growling and trying desperately to protect her master.

Hearing the screams, Peter glanced out the window. When he saw his daughter's predicament, he grabbed his gun and darted out to the front yard. He recognized Ian immediately.

"Ian Howe, let her go!," Peter yelled.

Ian made one more attempt to pull Irene into the vehicle. She kicked him, causing him to lose his grip on her waist. She fell to the ground and crawled away towards her father. Ian jumped into the car and barked an order at Lucas. Lucas hit the gas. The car was gone in an instant.

When Irene reached her father, she scrambled to her feet. Peter grabbed her arm and gently pushed her towards the house, telling her to get inside. Lilo followed Irene into the open front door. Peter watched his back as he went in and picked up the phone.

Irene crumpled back into the wall, shaking and sobbing. Lilo lay by her, as if he was comforting her. As they waited for the authorities to arrive, Peter sat by Irene and hugged her.

"It's OK," he assured her. "It's over."

Irene didn't reply. She was afraid the men would try again.

**The Next Day...**

"Ian tried to take Irene? Is she OK?"

"She's shaken, but not hurt."

Peter and Ben were at a table in the café near the Sadusky home. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We've learned that the driver is Ian's cousin, Lucas Howe," Peter went on. "He must have helped in the escape. I don't doubt that they tried to take Irene to get back at me. But, I don't know how they learned that she even exists."

"They could have followed you," Ben suggested.

"Maybe," Peter said. "How do I keep Irene safe without having to lock her in the basement? I have no family to send her to stay with. I have no idea what to do."

"Why don't you take some time off?," Ben asked. "Melissa Dawes said that you haven't taken a vacation since Susan died. Take one now and stay with your daughter."

Peter sighed.

"She needs you, Pete," Ben said.

Peter let out a slight chuckle. "If Irene were sitting here, she'd be telling you `my dad's name is Peter, not Pete`," Peter told Ben. "She says my name means `strong` and I shouldn't shorten it. One of her hobbies is studying names."

Ben smiled. "Ask her what Benjamin means," he said.

"I warn you: she'll tell you to quit shortening it," Peter smiled. He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to the office. I'll take that leave. You're right, my daughter needs me."

"Take care of her... Peter," Ben said.

The two friends parted ways.

The superiors told Peter to take all the time he needed, knowing his family's history. Peter went right home.

Irene was in her room; lying on her bed and staring out the large window that faced the street. Lilo was on the bed next to her. Irene was petting the dog.

"Irene?," Peter called as he tapped the doorjamb. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Irene replied without looking at him.

"I'm taking time off and staying here with you," Peter informed his frightened daughter.

Irene didn't reply and still didn't look at him.

Peter said nothing more and walked away.

"She hasn't left the house since we tried to grab her," Ian told his people. "We're gonna have to break in."

"Break in?," Lucas asked.

"This guy is FBI," Kyle Larkin argued.

"We can't break into the home of an FBI agent," Shane Drexell readily agreed. "His buddies will be there quicker than I can say my name if we do that!"

"We're going to take her," Ian said sternly, as if scolding a group of children. "I want that man to pay."

"So how do we get the kid?," Lucas asked.

"She has to leave that house eventually," Ian said. "We'll get her. We will. I'm gonna find a way."

Ian and Lucas watched the house by driving by daily in a different vehicle so Peter wouldn't get suspicious.

One afternoon, Melissa showed up at the house to check up on the family. Now a close friend of Irene, Melissa wanted to see how her friend was doing. Irene ventured out onto the front porch. As the two women talked, Ian saw his chance.

Irene and Melissa moved to the center of the fresh-cut lawn. It was a lovely day, but Irene wasn't enjoying it at all. She was still fearful of being grabbed again.

Irene's fears were realized as Ian, Lucas, Kyle, and Shane showed up in the sedan. Irene froze, too scared to think. Melissa was knocked down before she could do anything. Shane found her gun and took it. Irene screamed and struggled, but to no avail. She was pulled into the car and taken away. It was all over before Peter could get there. All he saw was the car speeding away. Panicked, he ran, as if he had a chance at catching the vehicle on foot.

"Irene!," Peter called. "Irene!" He stopped running and stood there, as if he were waiting for the men to bring her back. "No!," he cried out several times.

"Why didn't you do anything?," Peter yelled at Melissa, who was about to be taken to the emergency room for her head injury. "You just stood there and let these men take my daughter!"

"They got me over the head before I could get my gun out," Melissa said woozily. "I tried, boss."

"You've killed Irene!," Peter snapped at her. "You've killed my daughter!"

Several agents pulled Peter away from her. He continued to scream and yell at Melissa, blaming her that Irene was missing. She continued to apologize and cry.

In the living room, the agent in charge found Peter.

Peter waited anxiously by his phone. He was afraid that Ian didn't want ransom or anything material. He was positive that he was planning to kill Irene as an act of revenge.

"They got Melissa's gun from her," Agent Gregg Locksley told Peter as he sat at the table. "We're still waiting for the search dogs. We've got the phone tap ready. Well, you know the routine, Pete."

Peter just nodded. "He doesn't want ransom, Gregg," he said. "He wants revenge. It's all he talked about when he was in prison. He won't call me. He'll send Irene back to me in a box."

"Don't give up," Gregg said. "Maybe he just wants to see you squirm for awhile and then he'll send her back. Some people just thrive on the fear they cause."

"Not him," Peter said. "He was ready to kill four people to get his hands on the treasure in oh-four."

"The Templar Treasure," Gregg recalled.

"He left them in a cave that he thought had absolutely no way out so they couldn't stop him from getting what he wanted," Peter said. "That man has no conscience."

The phone rang. Peter jumped. "Are we ready?," Gregg quickly asked his team.

"Ready," a tech answered. "Go."

Peter picked up the phone. "Sadusky," he answered.

"If it isn't mister FBI man," Ian taunted. "I heard you took a leave to protect your girl. You couldn't do that, could you? Otherwise, she's be at home with that little mutt right now."

Everyone listened quietly.

"If you want to keep your little girl alive, you follow my instructions exactly," Ian went on.

"I want to hear Irene," Peter said. "Let me talk to her."

"Fine," Ian said. "You want proof that she's alive. I can do that."

After a pause, Irene's shaky voice came on the phone: "Daddy?"

"Irene, honey," Peter replied, relieved that she was alive. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Irene replied. "I'm OK, just scared."

"Hang in there, baby," Peter encouraged. "We're coming for you."

Before Irene could answer, the agents could hear a movement and realized that the phone had been taken from Irene.

"That's enough, _dad_," Ian snapped. "You listen to me. If you don't want to be planning your kid's funeral, you will do as I say. I want you to gather your little treasure-hunting pals and bring them all to Florida, to a town called Kendall. It's south of Miami. You do not bring any of your FBI friends with you. You come unarmed. If I see so much as one FBI agent, your daughter will pay the price. Be there by noon tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Peter promised. "Just don't hurt my daughter."

Once the phone conversation ended, Peter looked at Gregg. "I'm doing exactly what he says," he said. "You're not coming. Nobody from the bureau is coming with me. I'm not getting Irene killed."

"Pete, you do this, you lose your badge," Gregg warned.

"Do you think I actually care about that?," Peter asked. "Do you really think that I put my career ahead of Irene? If you think that, I am so pleased that you don't have kids."

Before Gregg could say another word, Peter jumped to his feet and tossed his badge onto the table in front of Gregg. "It's all yours," he said. He grabbed his car keys and rushed to his car. A moment later, the car was gone.

At Ben's home, Peter pounded on the door and called for Ben until Ben opened the door.

"Pete, what's going on?," Ben asked.

"I need your help," Peter said. "My daughter was abducted by Ian just a few hours ago."

"Ian?," Ben asked. "Isn't he in prison?"

"He escaped last night," Peter told him. "I need your help, Ben. He's got my daughter."

"Come in, Pete," Ben said as he widened the door.

**Kendall, Florida (Moderate Town South of Miami)...**

At the docks, Ian was waiting as Peter arrived with Ben, Abbigail, Riley, and Patrick.

"Hello, Ben," Ian greeted his one-time friend. "I knew you'd come."

"I just want to keep you from hurting an innocent person, Ian," Ben said. "Where is she?"

Ian nodded at Shane. Shane reached into the car and pulled Irene out of the backseat. Her hands were still tied.

"Irene," Peter said under his breath.

"Let her go, Ian," Ben requested. "I'm here and I know I'm the main one you want."

"She can join the rest of you," Ian said as Shane brought Irene closer to the group. "But you're all coming along."

Shane released Irene's hands and let her go to her father. Peter hugged her, relieved that she seemed to be unharmed.

"Let's go," Ian ordered. "All of you."

The entire group was forced onto a large boat that Ian and Lucas had rented. Peter refused to let Irene out of his sight. He wasn't taking any chances at anything happening again. But he knew that something else was about to happen to everyone.

The boat traveled until land was no longer in sight.

"We're all gonna die," Riley whispered.

Irene closed her eyes and leaned on her dad. Ben and Abbigail held each other.

"There's gotta be something we can do, Pete," Ben whispered.

"Like what?," Peter asked.

"We outnumber them, six to two," Ben replied. "They made the stupid mistake of not bringing the others."

Riley looked around. "Guys, they got guns," he said.

"If we don't do something, we're all dead," Ben said. "You gotta quit being a wimp, Riley, and start stepping up. We've got six people that will die unless we move."

"Drop the anchor," Ian told Lucas.

As Ian and Lucas were distracted, Ben made his move. He grabbed Ian's handgun and wrestled him for it, knocking both men into the water. Riley jumped at Lucas. Lucas was shocked and also fell into the blue ocean. Peter and Riley reached out to help Ben. Ian dragged Ben back and hit Peter on the head with his gun. Peter fell overboard, but managed to cling to the boat's railings. Riley and Patrick helped him back up onto the boat. Irene, angry at Ian and Lucas for what they had done, stood up. She found a crowbar in a toolbox. She put on a life jacket, clutched the crowbar, and jumped into the water. Peter jumped to his feet, terrified for Irene.

"Irene!," Peter yelled as she hit the water. "No, Irene! Don't!"

Irene swam to Ian and began to beat him with the crowbar, letting her anger out on him. After a moment, Ian ceased resisting.

Ben pulled the crowbar from Irene's hand.

"Irene, calm down," Ben said. "He's unconscious. It's over."

Ben tossed the crowbar onto the boat and lifted Irene high enough so her father could grab her arms and pull her onto the boat. Ben swam to the boat, pulling Ian's limp unconscious body to the boat. Defeated, Lucas swam to the boat also.

On the mainland, Gregg was waiting to leave with the Coast Guard for a rescue mission as he saw the boat approaching. The group docked the boat and began to get off. Lucas was immediately arrested. Ian was loaded into an ambulance to a local hospital.

"Pete, what are your plans?," Gregg asked.

"I don't know yet," Peter said. "I'm surely gonna work less. Irene needs me more than the FBI does."

Peter looked at Irene at a short distance, where a Coast Guard officer was placing a blanket around her. She smiled, said something to him, and nodded. He walked away.

"Well, I respect that, Pete," Gregg said. "I wish you and your daughter the best."

The two men shook hands.

"Thanks, Gregg," Peter said.

Ben approached Irene. "Are you OK?," he asked.

"Yeah," Irene said. "Benjiman is a Hebrew name and means `son of the right hand`," she told him.

Ben smiled. "So, he did ask you," he said to her.

Irene laughed. "Dad and I don't keep secrets from each other," she said. "I was probably the only teen in school that was not embarrassed or reluctant to bring my boyfriend home to meet my dad."

Peter walked to Irene. She stood up and they walked away towards a waiting FBI car. Melissa was waiting by the car to drive them.

"I'm glad you're both OK," Melissa said.

"Melissa, I owe you an apology," Peter said. "I should never have screamed at you or blamed you. I know it wasn't your fault. They could have taken Irene if I had been there with her myself. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have," Melissa said. "You were upset and afraid. You weren't thinking straight. I never blamed you at all."

Irene and her father boarded the boat at a dock in Miami. The whale-watching trip boat had been reserved only for her and her father by Ben Gates. He had been told by his friend that Irene loved whales and would love a whale-watching trip. This time of year, humpback whales were migrating near Florida.

When they reached the location, Irene was intrigued by the awesome and magnificent humpback whales that were breaching and spyhopping and even watching the boat. Irene took photos almost nonstop. She couldn't believe she was seeing these wonderful animals up close, rather than TV nature shows. She wanted to stay there forever.

Is it really all over...???


	2. In Recovery

**March - 2015**

"It was months ago, Irene. You're OK and you're safe."

"Am I?," Irene asked.

Irene and her new boyfriend, Horatio Kamata, were sitting on the patio in her backyard. She was still concerned about being abducted.

"Ian is in a coma, thanks to you," Horatio said.

"But his cousin escaped," Irene pointed out. "And Ian could wake up at any time. People wake up from comas all the time. I know it's not like you see in movies, where they jump up they're immediately perfectly fine. I know that the recovery after that is hard, but Ian is young and strong. He could recover quickly if he wakes up soon."

Horatio played with Irene's hair. "He won't wake up soon," he said. "You got him with a metal crowbar."

"I had to," Irene said. "He would have killed me, my dad, and four other people. I have never done anyone any harm until then. It wasn't a good feeling, but I would do it again."

"Of course," Horatio agreed. "You were saving yourself and your father and friends."

Irene sighed. "I want all this behind me," she said. "I just want to live my life without this fear."

"You will," Horatio said.

Irene watched the news in her bedroom that night as she patted Lilo. The dog was enjoying the attention. After a commercial break, a news story came on that caught Irene's attention.

"In other news, a federal convict has awakened from a coma in the prison ward of an undisclosed hospital in Florida," the news lady said. "Ian Howe, convicted in federal court on many charges that include kidnapping, attempted murder, trespassing on government property, defacing government property, and other charges, has been in a coma since last summer after he was struck in the head by a young woman he had abducted. Doctors say that he is still not completely recovered and will remain in the hospital for quite awhile."

The story went on to a doctor explaining how a coma is nothing like you see in a movie. Coma victims do not awaken ready to talk, eat, or go home right away. They may not even recognize their loved ones for a short while, unlike what you see in movies. He said that the movies dramatize by having the awakened victim ask for a loved one right away and that does not happen in reality. Many coma victims awaken with severe headaches, nausea, blurred vision, confusion, and fear. Irene still did not feel sorry for her actions to Ian. He would have killed everyone that day and never felt any remorse. She did what she had to do to save herself and her father and the others. She would do it again if needed.

Irene turned the channel.

That evening, Peter came home and immediately looked for Irene. She was in the backyard with Lilo.

"Irene, did you see the news today?," Peter asked.

"Yes, I know about Ian," Irene said. "He's not a threat yet. He's still not even breathing on his own. Don't worry, Dad."

"I know," Peter said. "I just want you to be sure to be vigilant when you're out. Don't use the iPod for awhile." Peter thought for a moment. "Try to only go to places that have large crowds. He won't do anything if there are a lot of witnesses."

"Dad, I know all that," Irene insisted. "I know you're concerned, but try not to worry yourself. I'll be careful. Irene smiled.

"I'm going to keep an eye on what happens with Ian," Peter said. "I want to know as soon as the doctors know."

Irene watched her father go back into the house. She looked at Lilo. "He's worried again," she said. "But he does it because he loves me. I'm all he has in the world."

Lilo rested her head on Irene's lap, as if she were saying, "I understand" to her master. Irene patted the dog.

Irene didn't sleep well that night. She stared at the ceiling and thought about the events that had been happening over the last few months. She wished that it hadn't happened and wished that Ian would just leave her and everyone else alone. She knew that he would try something again if he did recover.

The next morning, Irene met Horatio for breakfast at a café a few blocks away. She told him of her father's concerns and that Ian wouldn't be able to do anything at all for quite some time.

At the hospital, the doctors and guards allowed Lucas to see Ian because they allowed family to see patients. They were hoping that it would speed the recovery just like with any other patient. Therefore, they hoped that Ian would recover quicker if Lucas was allowed to visit. Ian wrote that he wanted revenge and wanted to go after the group again as soon as he could get out of that hospital and escape again. He seemed to have no doubts about writing these right out in the open. Lucas was careful to keep the notes out of sight of the guards that were posted just outside the door.

Ian was still on a ventilator. This was preventing him from being able to speak at all. Movies often depict the person able to whisper and groan and make other small sounds. Ventilators, however, completely fill the air passage. This means that all air goes only through the tube and that this keeps the person from being able to make _any_ sound _at all_.

Ian wrote on the notepad Lucas had brought. Lucas read it. "You want them all dead, I know," he said quietly. "But that will cause the FBI to search even harder for us. Sadusky is one of their best and they'd probably even kill us if we kill him or his daughter."

Ian slammed the notepad and then wrote angrily again. There were only four words in large all capitol letters: I WANT THEM DEAD!

Lucas sighed. He could see that Ian would not give up on that. "Get your-self well and we'll go after them," Lucas promised. He closed the notebook and told Ian he would be back to see him tomorrow. Ian dropped his head back on the pillow. He really wanted that ventilator tube out of his throat, but he couldn't remove it with his hands tied down. His hands could not reach his face.

Lucas left the hospital. At the small house that he was renting, he burned the notebook. He went to bed that night and slept like a baby.

Will Ian get his revenge…???


	3. Father's Day

**June - 2015 **

"What are you doing for your dad for Father's Day?," Horatio asked Irene as they sat on a park bench and watched the large lake. People were walking around, feeding the ducks, and enjoying the lovely day.

"I have his gift already," Irene said. "I got him that watch he wanted. I worked overtime like a dog to get the money. He thinks I've been out with my friends all that time."

"He'll be surprised," Horatio said. "He loves you, Irene. He'd love you if you brought him something from the dollar store."

Irene laughed. "I choose to stay with him," she said. "I can afford to live on my own, but he needs me. He's still not really past mom's death. She died so suddenly and it took him and me both by surprise."

"I am so sorry for her death, Irene," Horatio said. "And I admire your devotion to your father. And his devotion to you."

Irene nodded.

"Can I ask you something?," Horatio ventured. He waited for her `yes` and asked, "I saw the ring on your dad's right hand. I saw it on the History Channel recently. Is your dad a Freemason?"

"Yes, he is," Irene said. "Master Mason."

"Isn't that a secret society?," Horatio asked.

"More like a society with secrets," Irene corrected him. "It's not a criminal organization like the Mafia. It's not a cult. It's just misunderstood."

"How do I get in?," Horatio asked.

"Ask my father," Irene said. "I have no idea. I leave him alone about it most of the time."

"Your father is really cool," Horatio said. "I'm glad to know him."

That Sunday, Irene got the box and gave it to her father. She hadn't wrapped it.

"So this is where that watch went to," Peter smiled when he saw what it was.

"Valerie knows the owner," Irene said. "She told me that you had eyes for that and she set it aside so I could get it for you."

Peter hugged his little girl.

"You're the best gift that I could have ever gotten, Irene," Peter said. "I am so proud of you."

Irene was sitting on the armrest of the easy chair. She leaned on her father's shoulder and put her arms around him. "I'm proud of you, Dad," she said. "I couldn't ask for a better father."

That night, Irene jolted awake from a horrible dream. She panted heavily and tried to calm herself. Lilo, sensing the urgency, curled up on Irene's lap and snuggled up to her. "It was a dream," Irene whispered. "It was only a dream." She took a deep breath. "It was a dream, Lilo."

At the café, Irene told Horatio about the dream: "I dreamt that my father is killed on duty." She was obviously still shaken. "What if it comes true?"

"Stay calm, baby," Horatio said. "It was just a dream. You know what your father does. You know what he faces every day. It scares you. It was just your fear causing the dream."

"I really hope that you're right," she said. "I am so afraid of losing him."

"Look, it was Father's Day," Horatio said. "You and your dad spent the day together and that was on your mind when you went to bed. He knows how to protect himself." Horatio took Irene's shaky hand. "Your father will die a very old man snug in his bed. I really believe that."

Irene sighed. "I really hope you're right," she said quietly.

Irene did calm down over the next few days. She did not tell her father of her dream, fearing his reaction.

Irene did have some trouble sleeping over that period of time. She told her concerned father that it was just stress.

One afternoon, Peter was at home and watching TV as he waited for Irene to get home from a day out with friends.

A loud noise caught his attention.

Peter stood up and got his gun. He looked out the window and saw the sedan that he recognized. "No," he said under his breath.

"Yes," a familiar voice said from behind him. "Put the gun down."

Peter dropped the gun to the floor and turned around slowly.

"Let's go," Ian said as he stepped closer. "On the floor, FBI man."

Peter dropped to his knees on the floor. Lucas found the handcuffs on a table and placed them onto Peter, securing his hands in front of him. They then placed him into the back of the black van. Lying on his side, Peter was helpless. He heard the van door shut. He then realized that they still were not moving. Ian said something that explained why.

"There's the girl," he said. "Go after her."

"No!," Peter cried out. "Leave her!"

Peter received a blow to his face from the butt of a gun for his outburst. He didn't react. "No, not my little girl," he begged quietly.

It wasn't long before Lucas returned with Irene. Knowing of her father's capture, she did not resist. Therefore, she was not tied. Lucas opened the back door and forced Irene into the vehicle.

Irene crawled to her father. She could see the fresh injury and blood on his face. "Dad, are you OK?," she asked.

"I'm fine," Peter said. "It looks worse than it is."

Irene used her t-shirt to wipe his face. She then laid down on the van's floor and rested her head on her father's chest.

Peter rested his face on Irene, knowing that they both may not live to see the end of the day. Nothing he could say would change that. He closed his eyes.

Irene also knew that they would probably die today. She remained leaning on her father and put her arms around him, clinging to him.

The van eventually stopped.

"Dad?," Irene whispered, panic in her shaky voice.

"Shhh," Peter whispered. "Stay quiet, honey. Don't say a word..."

Is it over for Peter and Irene…???


	4. True Treasures

Ben searched the internet, not looking for anything in particular. As he did, he heard footsteps behind him. Abbigail walked up to him and looked at the computer screen.

"The Jesse James treasure in Arkansas," she read. "Are you planning to go for this, too?"

"This would be easier than any others," Ben said. "Jesse James wouldn't have had the time to hide as well as both the Templar Treasure and Cibola were hidden. There are people that say they know where it is, but they won't go after it for the fear of starting a stampede."

"That's stupid," Abbigail said. "If you know where something is, go get it now and make your claim."

"I told Pete I may go for it," Ben said. "He said I should take him along. He needs a vacation.

Ben laughed at that. As they continued to talk, the telephone rang. "I'll get it," Ben said. He went to the other room and picked up the telephone. His smile faded when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Ben," Ian said. "Long time no see."

"Ian," Ben realized.

"I have your FBI friend and his brat," Ian said. "If you want to keep them alive, you get yourself and your little treasure-hunting gang to Phoenix. You and I and everyone else are going on a special trip." Ian paused. "Ben, no police and no FBI."

"I wanna know that Pete and his daughter are alive," Ben said. "Put them on the phone."

"You can talk to the brat," Ian said. "I don't want you and… Pete making any plans."

After a moment, Irene came on the line. "Ben?," she asked.

"Irene, are you and Pete OK?," Ben asked.

"Yeah, we're both fine right now," Irene said.

"I'm gonna get you both out of this," Ben promised. "Tell your father that. I won't let you two down."

Ian ripped the phone from Irene's hands. "Be there or they both die in 48 hours, understand?," he snapped.

"I'll be there," Ben promised. "We all will."

Ben, Abbigail, Riley, and Patrick arrived in Phoenix early the next morning. Ben wanted to move quickly, knowing that Ian could snap and harm either Peter or Irene at any moment.

"Ian wants us to go some old ghost town in Bumble Bee," Ben said. "He said it's a completely abandoned ghost town. I've heard of it. Only tourists go there now."

"Ghost towns still exist?," Riley asked.

"All over the world, Riley," Ben replied. "During the gold rushes of the United States, these towns popped up everywhere and were later abandoned after the mines were picked clean. America's first Gold Rush was in 1799. But there were others after that and others all over the world."

"Let's get a van and go," Patrick said. "We're wasting time."

Ben rented an SUV and they quickly packed their equipment into the back. Ben drove to the ghost town and found Ian's black van parked near what appeared to be an old church.

"Ian, I'm here!," Ben called. "Where are you!?"

"I'm right here, old friend," Ian said from behind Ben. Ben turned around.

"Where are Pete and Irene?," he asked.

Ian nodded. Lucas and his hired thugs brought Peter into Ben's sight. His hands were still secured with his own handcuffs, but he seemed to have no injuries aside from the bruise and scrape to his cheek where they had struck him earlier.

"What about his daughter?," Ben asked.

"Fine," Ian said. "Bring the brat."

Irene was brought along. She was trying not to cry, but obviously very afraid. The thug let her go to her father. She held onto him.

"Ben, I brought you here for a reason," Ian said.

"So you can kill us all and hide the bodies?," Ben asked.

"No," Ian said. "We found evidence of a valuable stash of gold that was never retrieved after this place was abandoned by the miners. I want that gold and anything else that is there."

"I find it, you let us all go," Ben negotiated. "Irene goes right now."

"Alright," Ben said. "The brat can go now."

"No," Irene insisted. "I'm not leaving."

"Irene, go," Peter begged. "Please, just go."

"No, I won't go," Irene said. "_You_ wouldn't leave _me_. I'm staying."

Peter knew his daughter too well. No amount of pleading or begging would change her mind. She was always stubborn. "Irene, they're letting you go," he whispered to her.

Irene didn't reply.

"Release his hands," Ian told Lucas. "He won't try anything with his brat here. He doesn't have a gun anyway."

Lucas removed the handcuffs. Peter immediately hugged Irene. He desperately wanted her to leave. He didn't want her to go anywhere with these heartless thugs.

"Let's go, Ben," Ian said. "I have what you need here."

Ben studied the maps that Ian had. He looked around at the area, trying to get a layout of the map to match the ghost town. "It looks like the mine that the map is indicating is over there," Ben said as he pointed.

"Let's go," Ian said. "Everyone."

At the mine shaft entrance, Ben and his crew produced flashlights. "Let's go, everyone," Ian said again. "Go. Now."

Ian handed Ben a flashlight. Ben led the way. The rusty tracks of the old mine shaft were clearly visible and several old mine carts were scattered around like broken toys. Wooden support beams were threatening to collapse and the place reeked of animal smells.

"Ian, this isn't worth it," Ben said. "If this collapses, we all die. That includes you and your cousin."

Ian put the gun to Irene's head. "If you don't get moving, I shoot the brat in ten seconds," he said.

Irene clung to her father's hand.

"Alright, Ian," Ben said. "We'll go. Just don't hurt anyone."

Ben led the group along the path. Irene wasn't liking what she was seeing. It was dark and a little scary.

They came to a fork in the path. There, they stopped and waited as Ben studied the map. He looked at each corridor and looked again at the map.

"This is odd," Ben said. "There should be a way that way."

Ben stared at what appeared to be a solid wall and stepped closer to it. "This is really strange," he said again. He touched the wall.

Ben picked up a piece of metal off the ground and dug at the clay wall. Several clumps of clay dropped to the ground, revealing a metallic slab. "There seems to be a metallic door behind here," Ben said.

"Help him dig," Ian ordered Patrick, Riley, and Peter. The three men obeyed.

Soon, a door made of bronze was revealed. "It has an inscription," Riley said as he brushed more dirt from the door.

Ben read it: "In the event that I am unable to return to obtain what is rightfully mine, the one that finds this door will be lucky enough to have it. The key rests in the Bible. Save me from the lion's mouth, thou has also heard me from among the horns of the unicorns."

"That large building looks like it was once a church," Riley said. "The key may be there."

"To the church," Ben said.

The entire group walked to the old church. Ben and Riley had to break the doors open. Once the dust cleared, everyone walked in.

The search found no key. There were four old Bibles in the pastor's study.

"The Bible verse," Ben said.

"What?," Riley asked. "Read through the entire Bible to find that verse? Do you know how long the Bible is?"

"It's _too_ long," Lucas said.

Riley opened a search engine on his laptop. As he tried to search, the battery went dead.

"No!," Riley snapped.

"Riley, please tell me you have a spare battery," Ben asked.

"That was it," Riley admitted.

Ian set his gun.

"Wait!," Irene called. "I know."

"Irene," Peter warned.

"Dad, if I don't tell them, they'll kill us all," Irene said.

"Yes, we will, _dad_," Ian mocked.

"It's in Psalms," Irene said. "Psalms 22:21 says `save me from the lion's mouth and thou has also heard me from among the horns of the unicorns`! So, that's where you look."

Lucas looked through each Bible until he found what he was looking for. On the page of the correct verse, a message was written: Music is the language of the soul.

"The organ," Abbigail said.

In the organ, Ian found a key. "This is what we needed," he smiled. "Come on."

At the door, Ian unlocked it. Inside the large room was enough gold to make Donald Trump jealous. "We've got it," Ian smiled coldly.

"What about them?," Lucas asked.

"Leave them here," Ian said as his thugs began to take the gold.

Once the room was clear, Ian and his men left. Ian shut the bronze door, locking the group in the room.

"We're all gonna die," Riley said.

"No, we're not," Ben said. "Anytime somebody builds a cave, they usually build a second way out in case of cave-ins."

"Usually," Riley repeated. "Not always."

Ben searched the room until he found a loose plank of wood on one wall. He and his father moved it, revealing a large hole.

"This could be it," Ben said. He and Patrick led the group through it. At the end of the tunnel, they came to a wooden ladder. Ben climbed it. Above him was a net that was holding a large patch of branches and twigs together. "It's a secret door," Ben said. "Brilliant."

Ben pushed the net away. He climbed from the hole and helped the others up onto solid ground.

The group walked back to their rented SUV, which was in the central area of the ghost town. They got in and Ben drove away.

**Washington, DC - Three Weeks Later...**

"Ian Howe and Lucas Howe were both taken in custody today," the news lady was reporting. "Because of previous escapes by both men, extra muscle was brought in to ensure they did not succeed in another attempt. The gold found at the Bumble Bee Ghost Town will be placed in a museum in Phoenix and credit for the find goes primarily to Irene Sadusky, daughter of Peter Sadusky. When we called Ben Gates for a comment, he said `Irene was the one who figured out the clues this time because of her faithfulness to her Christian religion` and he went on to tell me that the clues were all Biblical and he isn't a religious man, though he says he does believe in God. Credit for the find goes also to Ben Gates, Abbigail Chase, Riley Poole, Patrick Gates, and Peter Sadusky. And staying with Sadusky, FBI Section Chief Peter Sadusky announced his retirement today, saying that he wants to spend more time with his daughter. The 23-year-old still lives with her father."

"He's retiring," Ben said.

"You won't have an inside source with the FBI anymore," Abigail pointed out.

"Irene is still good friends with Melissa Dawes," Ben said. He laughed. "I wouldn't do that to Irene. Pete says they may be moving back to Florida, where they're originally from. I'll miss them if that's true."

"One day at a time, Ben," Abigail said.

At the Sadusky home, Peter and Irene had decided not to watch the news that evening. They didn't care what was said. All they cared about was that Ian was locked up and he would never hurt Irene or anyone else again.

Late that night, Irene found Peter had fallen asleep in his easy chair. He looked comfortable, so Irene decided not to wake him. She put a blanket over him and turned off the table lamp next to him.

Irene stretched out on the sofa and pulled a blanket over herself and watched her beloved father sleep soundly for the first time in a long time.

Deep inside her; a sharp knife that had been stabbing her soul had been removed and the pain gone from her heart. In its place, a seed had been planted, a seed of love and happiness that would grow and grow.

[END]


End file.
